Talk:King Sombra/@comment-4689065-20130110045821/@comment-4689065-20130110180430
Hmm, to many drama going on to the character. O.O Okay guys, let me explain this to you. Everybody has different opinions and I respect others opinions as long as they tell me the reason. If you hate King Sombra, thats fine as long as you don't start a drama with Sombra lovers. It can get very wierd if you ask me. In my own opinion, King Sombra is the darkest and most clever of the villains in the series so far. He enslaved the crystal empire, and the reason why some people think he can't do anything is because he was only waiting at the barrier to break. The barrier contains his greatest weakness, love. He is pretty clever when it comes to a pony who tries to get the crystal heart. King Sombra would of have won if Spike didn't go with Twilight Sparkle. Also he was a shadow, and he was a returning villain, that means he wasin't as powerful as he was when he was king. He was trying to regain his power and trying to rule over the Crystal Empire again and to enslave them again and have darkness spead all around Equestria. Some people say he didn't do anything when the barrier breaks and Candece lost her magic, actually he almost speard Spike with the dark crystal and take the Crystal Heart. If Cadence or Shining Armor were not there to save the day, Sombra would of have killed Spike an dhe will take the heart, making himself powerful again. He has no redeemable qualities and he is a unicorn you can't reason with. He is evil because he wants to be evil, he is pretty pure evil and because of that door and for enslaving the Crystal Ponies, he is the darkest villain in the series. You can't compare him to the past villains, because he is so much different. He is nothing like the chaotic Discord, who is also a great villain. In fact, all of the villains in the series are great villains. ^^ Queen Chrysalis, man it will take a while to explain how amazing she was. Sombra is my second favorite villain in the series, with Discord on top. The only thing I wish Sombra will do is that he might try to attack Cadence before the Crystal Heart powers up and he will meet his demise. I don't mind if he doesin't talk much, I like him more as a silent villain. But I do like his voice, its very deep and kinda demonic if you ask me. Thats why I think Sombra could be a demon in pony form, which explains his sharp teeth, his powers, and the ponies fear of him. He is the villain of precence, darkness, shadows, and all that. If he returns, they might explain more about him, if he does have a past or that he always been evil. But I like how he comes so far. He is a great villain, even if others might disagree with me, but I don't mind. ^^ This is the longest comment I ever posted I noticed. xD